Revenge of the Lonely
by H0NEYxBADGER
Summary: When the things you love the most are taken, how far will you go?
1. Departing is such sweet sorrow

Chapter One:

Departing is such sweet sorrow

Home. The Xavier Institute was as close to a home as Logan would ever get. Truth be told, though Logan would never openly admit it, he liked the place. He enjoyed the kids and liked most of the teachers. Logan had come a long way from his loner habits. Joining the X-Men forced him out of his shell. He still was the grizzled guy who kept to himself alot, but he's been branching out. He didn't stay in his room all day. He could be seen with Hank, having some debate, with Kitty, just relaxing, or Professor X, simply conversing about any topic at hand. However, most of his time, was spent with Rogue. They were closer than anyone else. They were complicated. Rogue was completely enthralled with Logan, but Logan was too busy with self pity to notice his buried feelings for her. She stayed vigilant though, hoping that it would arise.

Logan was walking towards the door, duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. He had on his usual traveling gear. Leather jacket over a black shirt, dark blue jeans and boots. He was just about to walk through the door he was holding open when Rogue called out behind him.

"Logan! Wait!"

Logan always hated this part. He hated saying goodbye to the girl. She got weepy as if he'd never return, it tore him up inside to see her cry. Especially over him.

"Weren't you going to say goodbye?" Rogue said, tears already beginning to form.

"Rogue.." Logan began. He was cut off by Rogue throwing herself into him and burying her face into his chest. She began to cry heavily.

"You always do this! You always leave!" Rogue said while crying onto him.

"Rogue, Wheels sent me to run an errand, I'll be back tomorrow night, Wednesday morning at the latest." Logan ensured her and he stroked her hair.

"You promise?" Rogue asked as she looked up at Logan, still holding on to him. Logan held her chin up and said:

"Promise, now I have to head out." Logan said, before he turned to walk away, he kissed Rogues forehead.

"Now behave while I'm gone" Logan said as he walked over to him motorcycle.

"Bye!" Rogue called out to him.

Logan got on his bike, kicked up the kick stand, waved goodbye, and then he was off. Leaving Rogue in the doorway. Leaving was hard for them both.

*Authors note*

I do not own Wolverine or any other Marvel character. Logan is the main character but he will be encountering people from all over Marvel Universe. Feel free to review whatever you like. More chapters to come. Hope you enjoy!


	2. When The Cat is Away

Chapter Two

When The Cat is Away...

Rogue always hated when he was gone. The Institute never felt truly like home without him. She would usually sit in her room and be miserable. Thankfully it's only for a day or two, She thought to herself.

"Hey Rogue!"

"Oh hey Aurora." Rogue said as she turned around, after closing the door. The X-Man known as Storm was walking towards her. She wore tight blue jeans, heels, and a pretty white top.

"Logan leave already?" Storm asked as she closed the distance between Rogue and her.

"Yeah..." Rogue said as she bowed her head in sadness. Storm came over and put her hand on Rogues shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. He won't be gone too long." Storm assured her.

"I know, he said, but I can't help worrying all the time." Rogue said, head still bowed.

"Why? He's indestructible." Storm said with a laugh. Rogue knew that it was true. Nothing could kill The Wolverine, and if anything could, Logan's never encountered it in his long life.

"It's something more?" Storm asked with a puzzled look after seeing Rogues hesitation.

"I just...I'll always worry..." Rogue stammered.

"You love him don't you?" A voice said behind Storm. Rogue and Storm both adjust positions to see who the voice belonged to. The voice belonged to Charles Xavier, who was rolling towards them in his wheelchair.

"I don't have to read your mind to see that" Charles said with a smile.

-/-/-/-/

Logan was speeding down a back country road. The job he was sent on was easy enough. It approached nightfall, and he had already attained the information that Charles requested him to discover. Logan decided to check in to a motel for the night. He may be indestructible, but even he needs at least four hours here and there. He checked into a motel called The Shell Motel. It was a beach themed motel. Dumb for a back country motel, Logan thought, but it'll serve it's purpose.

-/-/-/-/

Rogue was sitting at the foot of her bed. She had just gotten a shower and was getting ready for bed. She was wondering where Logan was at and if he was okay. What Charles said, had begun to dawn on her, if it was obvious to him, did Logan see it too? If he didn't, why couldn't he, that makes it harder for her. She laid down on her bed. She fell asleep with the thought that Logan would be home soon. Too bad it was an unknowingly foolish notion.


	3. The Mice Will Play

Chapter Three:

...The Mice Will Play

Logan was on his way back to the Institute, he wanted to return as soon as possible to keep his promise to Rogue. As Logan sped on his motorcycle, he thought about her. He wondered if she felt for him, as he thought he did for her. Logan wasn't sure of his feelings. He couldn't remember ever being truly in love. He was animal, instincts took precedence to almost everything else. He knew that she had reached through that though. Logan had begun to grow soft, for her.

-/-/-/-/

Rogue has woken up real early so she could pretty herself up for Logan. She wore her cutest dress, and fancy heels. Being with Logan had really brought the girly girl out of her. As she walked down the halls, she noticed some glances. She has noticed the looks start around the time her and Logan started spending time together. People knew she liked him. To some people it was strange. Logan was born in the 1800's, but that didn't matter to Rogue. Besides, she was 21, she could make any choice she wanted. She made her way to the gazebo that her and Logan spent the most time in. As she reached it, there was an explosion.

-/-/-/-/

Logan was riding the final stretch when he saw the smoke. The smoke coming from the Institute. About ten minutes later, he arrived to the Institute, it was in shambles. Kids and teachers alike were standing on the lawn outside. Logan was making his way toward the crowd.

"Logan! We have a problem!" A voice said to Logan's left. Logan looked to see Hank jogging over to him.

"Hank? What tell hell happened?" Logan asked.

"There was an attack."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, but...we're missing a few people."

"Who?"

"Kitty, Bobby, Jensen, Todd and...Rogue." Hank answered with hesitation. Logan looked at him. Looked back towards the crowd.

"No." Was all Logan said as he headed off ink the crowd. He went straight to the gazebo. It was relatively intact. There was signs of a struggle. Logan also noticed debris from a specialized shock baton. Logan got down to one knee, and sifted it through his fingers.

"Logan? What have you found?" Scott Summers called behind him.

"I know who did this." Logan said.

"Who?" Scott asked. Logan remained silent as he pushed past him. He made his way through the shambles of the institute to where the X-Men had their meetings, knowing that's where he would find Charles.

"Chuck, I know who did this." Logan said as he entered the room. Charles Xavier, surrounded by Storm, Hank, Nightcrawler, Pheonix, Emma Frost, and now Cyclops, turned towards Logan.

"You do? Who? The X-Men can go after them." Charles said.

"No, iv gotta do this on my own. Alone."

"No way, it's too dangerous."

"Yeah, for them if they're with me." Logan said as he gestures towards his fellow X-Men.

"Why is that?" Charles asked.

"Going on this mission, rescuing the kids, it's going to unleash an animal in me, the likes of which you have never seen before." Logan said with a growl.

"Fine, who is it? And why do you want this so bad?"

"Stryker, and he created me...and he took Rogue."


	4. Follow The Trail

Chapter Four

Follow The Trail

Logan got his things ready and packed in his room. All he grabbed was his wallet, his dog tags, and a picture of Rogue that he began to observe. She looked so innocent and peaceful in this photo. In reality she was. She had the tough exterior when he met her, and she learned to better it from him. It's a wall. Protects yourself. He promised her he would be back to see her. He may not be able to see her today, but he vowed to himself he'd find her.

"Logan." A voice called in the doorway behind him. Logan turned to see Summers. Logan and Scott don't hate each other per say, but there is no love lost.

"What do you want Summers?" Logan asked in his gruff voice.

"Becareful, okay?" Scott said. This completely baffled Logan. Scott had never once truly cared about Logans we'll being. What changed?

"I get that we don't like each other, doesn't mean I don't respect you and believe your a powerful asset to the X-Men" Summers said after seeing Logan's confusion. Logan remained silent.

"...and I know what Rogue means to you." Scott finally said.

Thanks, Goggles. I will." Logan finally said as he walked past Scott, leaving his room.

As Logan walked down the hall of the Institute towards the exit he thought about Rogues safety. If Stryker knew about Rogue and him, he would use that against her. Logan had to find her, and fast. But how? Was the question that perplexed him. Logan decided he had to return to where it all started. To where his first memories began. The Island. But how to get there?

"Take it." Xavier said as he rolled up to Logan and threw him the keys to the Blackbird, the X-Men's jet. Logan caught the keys, nodded in thanks, and made his way. After making sure everything was ready for lift off. The jet rose up from the Institute courtyard, and he was off.

Logan was worried about what he would find. But he knew that whatever he had to face, it was worth facing to get Rogue back. She's all he had, and he was determined not to lose her.


End file.
